


Danganronpa: Sudden Fate of Mutual Killing

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades after Hope's Peak and Monokuma, mankind is once again flourishing. The world is blissfully unaware of the past, as those who experienced it refused to say what has happened. Hope's Peak is built as a university.</p><p>Arai Yuno is unexpectantly invited as the Ultimate Bad Luck. But when fate takes a sudden turn and she ends up being trapped to kill, will she manage to survive? Or will the Ultimate Bad Luck live up to her name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despair in the Train Station

Arai Yuno could be considered one of the most unfortunate girl in recorded history. No, even before recorded history. Her entire life bad things have happened to her. She's always in the wrong place at the wrong time, and took the blame of everyone's mischief. She was assigned to the same class as Souda Yuno, who is quite the troublemaker and framed her on multiple occasions due to the similarity in their names. There was one incident where she presented in class, where not only had some perverted boy swapped her script out for an erotic novel, but the teacher also accidentally broadcasted it to the whole school with click of a single button. For the two months that followed, life was living hell as classmates and teachers alike berated her. The teacher and student who caused it all got off without any punishment. She wanted to curl up into a ball. Disappear, like they all wished upon her. She wondered if anything would even change if she was gone.

 

Sometimes Yuno stood in front of the mirror in her apartment. Her parents had left her for Hawaii at age nine, abandoning her with a small sum of money. The government had to supply her with the apartment, as she insisted on living a normal life rather than being sent away to a boarding school outside of the country. Only adding fuel to the mountain of flames in her life. Here she would only use the bed, kitchen, bathroom, and this one mirror. When she stared into the mirror, she saw green hair tied into long pigtails. She had bold blue eyes, and her pale skin was peppered with freckles. Comparing herself to her peers’ gossip, she wasn't ugly in any way. She had a reasonable figure, flawless skin and teeth, and a decent smile. But of course, the world itself seems to hate her. In fact, half of them probably wished her dead. She didn't know why. Maybe she radiated hatred. Maybe her actions were weird. Whatever the case, Yuno didn't know what it was, and it aggravated her.

 

Her father, who left when she was nine, had only said one meaningful phrase that she could remember. “ _ Remember, you're an Arai. I'll tell you that karma plays a lot more into our lives than you think.”  _ Yuno thought her father was a tad bit weird. She didn't believe in karma, because if she did, then she'd have to believe that eventually luck will turn to her side. And that was completely childish. One hundred percent childish. There was no such thing as “luck”, and thus karma in nonexistent.

 

But when she received a letter from Hope’s Peak University, the world’s top university, she almost believed him. The school was for people who were prodigies among prodigies. Those who have exceeded the expectations of the best. She was pretty decent in a lot of things, but she wasn't skilled enough to have a talent at the same time. She should've known the student ID that came with it would inevitably be “Ultimate Bad Luck.”

 

Her heart sort of dropped. It was worth tons of praise when someone makes it into the academy. Getting into the academy is so difficult, that some people waste their whole lives to get in, but end up being rejected. She was fascinated as to why the prestigious university was “Hope's Peak”. After doing a lot of research, she found out it had to do with the Despair Age, the beginning of new humanity. Barely anything was known about the past, as many of the survivors were too scared to utter a single word. But for her, a girl with no real talent, to get into such a school, she thought it was cruel. She would be hated by all of the worthy people who made it in. Because she made it in without a single ounce of effort.

 

On her first day at the university, Yuno left her apartment with her books and supplies. She dressed herself in an apple red tailcoat, along with black jeans and track shoes. Walking through the city center, which was packed to maximum capacity, she eventually wriggled her way to the transit center.

 

Looking down at the holographic map, she eventually found the address to Hope's Peak University. It was hidden away in the forest.  _ Great, it'll be so much easier to find.  _ She thought, stowing away the map before continuing. After scanning her eye at the security gate, she walked to section D6, the area for the train heading to New Tokyo. New Tokyo was supposedly built over the estimated location in the capital city of the country of Old Japan. She was curious about the old world. 

 

She stood there in the crowded area, closing her eyes and daydreaming. She was watching the large monitor displaying the news for the day. Today, the news stations were focused on the recent series of attacks, where students meant to go to her school suddenly disappeared. After a while, hearing about her future classmates’ disappearance bored her. She began to eavesdrop on the nearby people.

 

“Watanabi, I found the name of her.” A man eagerly whispered. Yuno looked around. The amount of people made it impossible to tell who it was.

 

The other person hissed. “Kinjirou, not here. Too many people.”

 

“No, but this is too exciting! We know what nobody else in the world has figured out!” He exclaimed, raising his voice. “I’ve found the identity of  _ her _ . You know, the one we’ve been following.”

 

“Don't tell me…”

 

“Enoshima Junko. The Ultimate Despair.” He answered, cackling. Yuno

 

“Yes, now we know. How are we gonna carry it ou-” he was interrupted by another person.

 

“Hey, don't just say it out loud,” hissed a third voice. “You know what we're here for. The sufficient amount of participants. According to Junko, there needs to be sixteen. We got our target, right?”

 

“Yeah,” exclaimed the first person. “Speaking of whom, has anyone seen her?”

 

“She should be around here. I was informed she was wearing a blue and black uniform.” Huffed another man.  _ That's odd, it seems like I'm also wearing a- _

 

“Shush. Over there, the girl with jade hair. Seize her. She's the sixteenth.” Yuno took a couple of seconds to comprehend, and then she realized they were talking about her. Nobody else had green hair like hers; she stood out that way. She paled. What do the men want to do with her? She began to push her way through the crowd, earning her a few angry glares from other travelers. 

 

Just as she felt confident enough that she would escape, she felt a cold hand grab her arm, and she screamed. The people around her turned around, and a few tried to help her after seeing the problem, when she heard the gunshots. The sonorous sounds rang throughout the busy transit center like thunder. Screams filled the air, and Yuno fell to the ground, trampled by the fleeing citizens. She tried to feel around, and rested her hands on something sticky. Blood. Despite her futile attempts to get up, rough hands pulled her down. She continued resisting, biting the perpetrator’s hand, which loosened his grip. Just as she felt like she would break free, another hand grabbed her, and a third covered her mouth. She was about to kick them off when she felt a loud crack as something hard and heavy clubbed her on the head.

 

The last thought she had before succumbing to the head wound was how unlucky she was to be alive.


	2. Despair in a Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arai Yuno wakes up in a strange room. It's dark... Suddenly, she hears footsteps. Wonder what that will lead to?

It didn't take long for Yuno to wake up.

 

Her head still throbbing from who knows what, she sat up. She had completely forgotten how she ended up here. Looking around, she attempted to see the unseeable, as the room was pitch black. She knew she was on solid ground. That was a good start. At least she wasn't in the woods. Then again, if she was in the woods, wouldn't there be a trace of light? She concluded that unknown, as the plant growth and evolution since the Despair Age had accumulated immensely. Standing up, she squinted her eyes. They were slowly adjusting to the darkness; she felt like she could see sooner or later. She could see faint outlines of where each wall met each other. She held her hands forward and began feeling around, walking as she did so.

 

She figured the room was rectangular with a pillar in the middle. The ground was made of square tiles, about six inches on each side. It was dusty, so the room was probably not taken care of at all. She had run into a few tables. They lined the perimeter of the room, with thirty chairs total. She questioned why there was a pillar. Perhaps the ceiling wasn't sturdy. In front of each chair, which turned out to be rolling chairs, was a computer. She tried turning it on, but finding the “on” button was quite hazard. It was at this point where she had the brilliant idea of using her phone as a flashlight. She felt around her pockets but couldn't find it. Strange, since she never forgets it.

 

She eventually found the door, but it was locked from the outside. She wondered what kind of school this was. There was no way Hope's Peak did this. No school would be stupid enough to put the lock outside. It was like putting the locking knob outside of the house. There was no point, as it failed its purpose to protect the inhabitants of the room. After rattling it a few times, she gave up. She decided to sit down and wait.

 

While sitting down, she attempted to recall why she was there. Right off the bat, she began to believe she had been kidnapped. It made the most sense, as she was in unfamiliar territory and had no idea how she got there. She seemed to have suffered a blow to the head, as she woke up with head pains. She couldn't tell what had caused it, though. She knew she had gotten into some sort of situation, since her previously-ironed clothes had been wrinkled. She was missing everything she was previously with besides her clothes, which consisted of a green, black and yellow tailcoat, diagonally buttoned, her skirt, which was also green, her underwear, running shoes, and socks. She had a wristband which must've shown up in the time where she had a large memory gap. She attempted to take it off, but even after slamming it onto the group and desks, it wouldn't come off or even dent a little.

 

But before she woke up, she could only remember arriving at the station and scanning her eye at the security gate. She found that quite strange. But it led her to believe that whatever happened probably happened at the station. It could be proven false, but it was the best theory at the moment.

 

She nearly jumped when she heard footsteps. Growing anxious, she slowly stood up, careful not to make any noise. She crept towards what she could remember as the door, raising her fists.

 

“Hey, Nikki, I can't seem to open this door. Care to help?” She heard rattling as the seemingly male figure on the other side attempted to get in.

 

“It's probably locked, you idiot. Turn that knob over there.” She heard a gruff voice, followed by shuffling. She heard something click and the doorknob slowly turning. A bit scared, she backed up, ready to attack the next person.

 

Just as the door opens, she brought it down, hitting what she believed to be a head, but instead turned out to be a wooden object. She screeched as her eyes were flooded with light, and she fell backwards. Confused and blind, she began kicking at the air

 

“Um… Are you okay?” It was the voice of the person who opened the door. Looking up, she saw a brown haired person with glasses. He wore a tan vest and a white collared shirt. They were messy, the buttons sloppy and the shirt wrinkled. He wore black jeans and velcro shoes. Who still uses velcro shoes? Focussing on his face, he had a small nose and yellow eyes. “My name is Tachibani Nikki. Are you perhaps a student of Hope's Peak Univeristy like I am?” He asked, holding out his hand.

 

She didn't know whether to respond or not. Reluctantly deciding that these weren't bad people, she responded. “I… I am also a student of Hope's Peak. My name is Arai Yuno.” She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. She noted his muscles, as they felt weak and shaking as his arm pulled her up.

 

“Ah, so you are,” He smiled, brushing dust off his arm. “I'm the Ultimate Mathematician. Welcome to Hope's Peak.” He held out his arm to shake hands.

 

She remembered now. Nikki was a famed teenage mathematician who discovered many theorems and helped solve many mysteries lost from the old world. She respected him but knew that there were probably better mathematicians before the world almost ended.

  
  


She smiled, and gladly returned the handshake. “It's a pleasure. I'm the…” She paused, remembering about her title. Saying ‘Bad Luck’ wouldn't be a good thing to say. Her mind racing, she randomly chose the next word on her mind. “The Ultimate Potato.” She regretted the words instantly.

 

“Uh… What?” The mathematician was definitely confused. “Potato? How-but how does that even work?” He stuttered.

 

“Sorry,” she chuckled. “I was a bit nervous.” Giving it a bit of thought, she decided on a good title. “I'm the Ultimate Perfectionist.” 

 

The title seemed a bit accurate to her. She always wished for things to be perfect, whether it was her miserable life or her boring school work. Perhaps if she had a talent it could be perfectionism, but she wasn't a perfectionist to the point where other student will claim she has OCD. Although OCD and perfectionism hold a massive disparity.

 

“A perfect title for a girl with perfect looks.” He remarked, winking. Yuno blushed a little, before someone cleared their throat.

 

“Hey, Nikki, now isn't the time to flirt.” The person informed. Yuno looked up. She had completely overlooked the fact that she had heard two different people when she was still in the dark room. This person was female, with blue hair flowing down to her waist. Bright orange eyes were nearly covered by her long bangs. She wore some variation of a cowboy hat, as well as clothes she recognized from a recovered painting of the American Revolution. The revolution was rumored to be the war for peace between the countries of Old Colonies and Britain. Old Colonies was across the globe, covering most of North America, while Britain was a peninsula somewhere in the Atlantis Ocean. The jacket was blue with yellow buttons. It had a white collar and cuffs, with yellow strands growing from them. She had white trousers to accompany it.

 

“Hi, I'm Kaneko Emao, Ultimate Historian. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuno.” She bowed. Well, that explained the clothes designed after the pre-despair civilizations’.

 

“Right. So, what exactly are we doing here? And of all ways to arrive at school, why knocked out in a pitch black room?” She asked.

 

Nikki rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, we really do not have the slightest clue. Yours was the only locked and dark one, but we all woke up with no recollection of past events. Also, the fifteen of use besides you were together when we woke up. Right now, Emao and I are investigating this wing.” He responded.

 

“Alright, can I accompany you?” She asked. “After all, I have yet to meet everyone else.”

 

Emao nodded. “It would make the most sense. We're not leaving you stranded, right?” The other two nodded in agreement.

 

Three minutes later, after following Nikki and Emao through the long hallways, she arrived in what she could easily infer to be the cafeteria. Long tables ran from wall to wall. The wall had multiple dents in it, the steel walls slowly lowering. The room itself was as large as six classrooms. The entire room was comprised of steel and shades of grey. There were six pillars situated in the room. Besides tables, there were benches attached to them. There were also three other people, two of which stared at the newcomer. The third calmly read a book, either ignorant or oblivious towards her arrival.

 

One of them, a short male in a white suit, frowned in her direction. He has black hair and brown eyes. “Who's the new kid?”

 

Yuno immediately recognized him as Toma Shimpei. He was a famed lawyer who was rumored to have never lost a case, whether he was a defendant or not. She  suddenly noticed a pair of handcuffs in his hand and replied. “My name is Arai Yuno. The Ultimate Perfectionist.” 

 

He snickered. “The Ultimate perfectionist? What kind of title is that? Do you have some sort of neatness disease?”

 

Yuno was taken aback. “A perfectionist is someone who want to make everything neat or to the best of their ability. Everything needs to be neat, well presentable, and includes through information..”

 

Emao nodded, crossing her arms. “You don't have to be so rude Shrimpei.”

 

“It's Shimpei, “He snarled. “Remember it, or else-”

 

“Please be quiet. I'm trying to read,” The girl reading the book exclaimed, keeping her eyes trained towards the novel. “Just because she's good at keeping things perfect and you're not, that doesn't give you the right to take it out on my reading time.”

 

He glared. “I make sure everything is perfect. How else will I fucking be able to win every case?”

 

“Bribery. Lies. False files,” Answered the third person. Yuno turned to her. She was girl with long black hair tied with a ribbon. A black face mask covered her mouth. In fact, her entire attire were black. The sleek, black leather suit over a black undershirt. The black criss cross pattern across the suit. Black belt equipped with black poniards and a black pistol. Black track pants and black boots. Black gloves with black spikes on it. Leaning against the wall, even her glaring black eyes gave off a black aura. “Also, that's untrue. You lost your fourth case.”

 

The girl with the book smirked. “What Aeko said. I'm surprised the authorities haven't noticed.” She turned to Yuno. “I'm Asa Nao, Ultimate Memorizer. This liar-”

 

“I'm not a damn liar!” He protested.

 

“-Is Toma Shimpei, the false lawyer.”

 

Yuno hadn't heard of Nao before. Then again, there was no profession called “Memorizer”. Turning back to the black-clad girl, she tilted her head a little. “And you are…?”

 

The girl huffed. “Date Aeko. I can't seem to recall my title, and persistently asking like the idiot over there,” she indicated towards Shimpei. “Won't change that fact.”

 

Yuno took her words into consideration. “Alright, I won't press it.” She smiled.

 

Emao cleared her throat. “So, Yuno, I'd like you to talk to Aeko while we gather everyone else. Try not to get yourself acquaintanced with Toma Shimpei.” She indicated towards the growling boy.

 

“The hell is wrong with me?” He protested. “Nobody wants to be with a history freak like you!” He opened out his arms towards the Ultimate Historian, attempting to regain his previously lost dignity.

 

“Shut it, cheapskate.” Barked Nao. “You're not in the position to criticize her title.” 

 

Shimpei grumbled before giving up and sitting back down, giving Nao a nasty glare. Both Nao and Emao returned it.

 

As Nikki and Emao walked off, Yuno went over to Aeko. “Um… Hi, I guess.” She didn't know what to say to the tall girl.

 

“Hello.” She leaned forward and whispered. “Just between you and me, what is your real title? I can tell you like things neat, but you lied when you said perfectionist. Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret.”

 

Yuno laughed nervously. Only about ten minutes and someone already discovered her lie.Whoever this girl was, she was quite intuitive.. “Um… The Ultimate…. Bad Luck.” She looked down, embarrassed. Being a living premonition wasn't something that made you friends. If anything, it repels them.

 

Aeko nodded. “Alright. Since you told me yours, I'll tell you mine.” She paused, before dropping her voice even lower. “Assassin. I'm the Ultimate Assassin.”

 

Yuno didn't know how to respond. Sure, she could get that Aeko didn't was to make her image unsettling, but honestly, there's a lot worse titles than assassin. On the contrary, being around an assassin sounded dangerous. But why would she tell her of all people.

 

“So,” she asked, maintaining a low voice for the sake of privacy. “Besides killing and gathering information, what do you do for fun?”

 

Aeko shrugged. “I can't really say. Sadly, my whole life was basically kill the guy on the picture.”

 

Yuno frowned. “Well, that makes a lot of sense, surprisingly. Is it fun?”

 

The masked girl shook her head. “I don't find it fun, but it's what I can do best, so I decided that's what I'm doing.”

 

She was kinda expecting this kind of answer. No worries, she could ask later on.

 

“Hey, look, there really is a new kid!” Yuno turned to the doorway to see two more people walk in. One was a tall boy in a white sleeveless T-shirt, black shorts, black shoes, and a white headband. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were purple. The other was short, with rectangular glasses and a plaid collared shirt. It was reddish-brown. Below that was blue jeans and black boots. His blck hair was greasy and his grey eyes were dull.

 

The plaid-shirted boy ran up to her. “Hi there, I'm Omura Norogumi. I'm the almighty Ultimate Engineer!” He enthusiastically grabbed her hand and shoot it.

 

Nao groaned, raising her hand to her forehead. “Stop saying almighty. You're just an engineer.”

 

“Yeah, why don't you just go die in a hole or something.” Muttered Shimpei.

 

“You shut up. You're the one who needs to die.” Nao spat, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

 

He scoffed. “Me? Even if I used some help, it doesn't mean I'm a horrible lawyer!”

 

Nao laughed, and then returned to gazing murderously at Shimpei. At this point, Norogumi had backed out of the exchange of insults at sat down in a nearby table muttering about how fighting was pointless. 

 

“You're not a horrible lawyer? Well let's say a presidential candidate murdered some of the other candidates. Does that make him a good candidate?” Nao counteracted.

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

“Exactly!” Nao exclaimed, slamming her fist into the table. “It's a simple metaphor. You're the murderer and the other candidates are the evidence against you. You simply destroy what keeps you away from victory. At least attempt to put up a fair fight in the courthouse.”

 

“Well, what are you, “ Shimpei snarled. “My moth-”

 

“Ladies, ladies, break up the fighting,” The tall boy intervened, somehow stopping the two from exchanging insults. He had apparently been spectating the fight, observing from only a few feet away. After giving Aeko a curt nod, he turned to Yuno and gave her a perfect white smile. “I'm Akiyama Yasunobu. I'm the Ultimate Tennis Player, thank you very much. You seem like a cute girl. Care for a drink?” He pointed towards the food peeking out from a separate room. A couple of bottles peeked out from the inside of a crate.

 

“Uh… Um…” Yuno stuttered, confused on the sudden invite. Never before had she ever been asked to do anything with a male, unless it was to beat her up. 

 

“Of course, there's nothing behind it, it's only a meeting with a cute girl. We can get to know each other's skill, if you know what I mean.” He winked, as if attempting to establish a hidden meaning.

 

“Hey, stop flirting with every single girl you see.” Aeko glared, reaching her hand for her knife. “Emao put her in my care, so nothing will happen on my watch.”

 

The slightly shorter boy laughed nervously, sneaking a glance at the knife on her belt. “Of course. Well, sorry to have bothered you, Yuno.” He gave her a wink, earning another glare from Aeko. He hurriedly walked away, no doubt attempting to avoid any interaction with the assassin. Even if she kept her title a secret, Yuno could tell anyone will be intimidated by the knives and guns.

  
At that moment, the doors burst open. Everyone turned to see Kaneko Emao, panting. She held one hand on the door, giving them all a frantic look. Her orange eyes were stretched wide, mouth open like a dying fish. There was something red and shiny on her hands. From the corner of her line of sight, Aeko twitched, unfortunately confirming what Yuno had been suspecting. Blood. Sucking in a deep breath, Emao let loose the chilling words. “Guys, you have to see this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. There huge historical and geographical inaccuracies. That intentional. After all, I did state at some point on chapter one that the past is very vague, as a lot of records were destroyed and nobody would say much about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This would undoubtedly be the shortest chapter as this was only a small introduction. Expect longer ones in the future.


End file.
